1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope, and more particularly to a capsule endoscope capable of performing stereoscopic photography (multiple-lens photography).
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-15515 has disclosed a technology which can be employed as a capsule endoscope, which is an ultra-small, capsule-type camera for body interior observation.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 9-327447 has disclosed a technology in which a medical-application capsule device equipped with sections with various functions includes: a generation section that includes a rotatably supported rotating member and generates electrical energy from rotation of this rotating member; an eccentric body fixed in a state which is eccentric relative to the rotating member; and an electricity storage section which stores power from the generation section and supplies power to the sections with various functions.
Now, the main purpose of a capsule endoscope is to find locations of abnormalities within the body. Therefore, for photography with a capsule endoscope, the ability to capture stereoscopic images at relatively close distances within the body is desirable. With stereoscopic images, protruding/recessed states at interior walls and the like are more easily recognized.
With the technologies disclosed in the aforementioned JP-A Nos. 5-15515 and 9-327447, stereoscopic photography can be realized by using plural capsules in an integrated structure. However, it is not necessarily always the case that stereoscopic photography, with which protruding/recessed states are easily recognized, can be performed on proximate subjects as described above, which is a problem.